Spinster
by lynne1
Summary: Paladin renews a friendship with a woman he once knew.
1. Chapter 1

The Back Story,

Paladin was traveling back from Alaska on a sailing ship, it made port in Seattle to off load both cargo and passengers. It took on

another group of passengers, among them a beautiful young woman, a slightly older woman, and older man and a pair of male travelers.

At first he's expected to learn the man was her father and the other woman a chaparone or perhaps step mother.

The older man was her Uncle, a wealthy man but her true Uncle who wished for nothing more than to marry her off to the next

suitor she found acceptable. The other woman her sister. A pleasent lady, use to the spot light always being on her beautiful sister.

Kathleen the young, beautiful sister, was spoiled, petulent, and self absorbed. Diane her sister was, intelligent, friendly but a bit shy,

well read and could carry on a conversation about many topics. she was over looked by nearly everyone that came near, the sisters.

Even her Uncle, took her for granted. But, she was lovely, in a quite, sincer way, that he noticed. By, the end of the voyage home

to San Francisco, Paladin's heart was lost to Diane.

Of course as he wouldn't pursue a relationship with a lady, of Diane's station in life, if he wasn't prepared to make her his bride.

Paladin had no plans to marry. That path in life had been left long ago. But, cupids arrow had found it's mark, he would consider her

his unrequited love the rest of his days.

Over a year later, Kathleen has been married off and the Uncle has died. Diane is alone in the world.

your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

Diane willed herself to go thru with her plan. She was free now, from her duties as the eldest daughter, and could pursue her own agenda. It had been over a year since she'd been at the hotel Carlton, in San Francisco. She was hopeful that she would find him there.

Diane stepped into the lobby of the grand hotel, it soaring ceiling three floors above, the massive marble pilars supporting the arched dome. But her eyes saw none of the beautiful surrounds, they searched for just one person. At first the thought she had missed him, that he'd been called out on another one of his urgent missions. But then she notice at the alcove across from the main stairs, a man dressed in a cream frock coat studying a chess board. Paladin.

She smiled, it had been so long since she'd see him, his cultured attire softened his rugged features, but he was still a formable man. Diane crossed the lobby and stood near his table waiting patiencely for him to notice her arrival. He had no opponent, perhaps they had been called away in mid game.

"Yes, Hey Girl?" Paladin had notice the quiet arrival of a female to his left, expecting it to be the usual interuption.

"I'm Sorry have I interupted an important match?" Diane smiled down at him.

Paladine stood at the sound of her voice, snapping back to full attention, he smiled, his eyes bright his pleasure at hearing and now seeing Diane very geniune.

"Miss Diane, what a wonderful surprise." He took her hand, bowed and kissed the top of the soft kid leather.

Paladin was delighted to see her, if ever he'd been tempted to truely consider settleing down it would have been with her.

"I'm glad to see you again Mr. Paladin. I've only just arrived in San Francisco, from back east. " Diane's heart was pounding so quickly she could hardly breath.

"Please, let me offer you some tea, in the salone." He offered her his arm, leaving his hat, cane and chess game behind.

"I hope your chess partner will forgive me for stealing you away."

Paladin had been playing himself in a game of chess so he was sure his partner would not protest.

"I'm sure he will understand my absence." Paladin, was still smiling, a very uncharacteristic expression for him.

He guided her to an empty table in the alcove of the salone, and ordered tea for them both.

"I'm glad you stopped in San Francisco, has Kathleen's wedding finally taken place?"

"Yes, she is married to Mr. Gregson, and they are on their honeymoon trip for two months." Diane informed him, "As a matter of fact,

that is one of the reasons I've come to see you Paladin. I need your help."

"My help, has someone insulted you? Abused you? Taken advantage of you?" He was speaking quietly, but his voice has dropped in tone, no one would harm this woman while he drew breath. He didn't allow his emotions to rule him, but he was suddenly very angry.

"No, no that is not my meaning, I'm sorry to concern you. " Diane quickly forestalled his lighting change of temper, she even placed her hand over his arm in a attempt at calming him.

Paladin, took a deep breath, metnally shaking off the sudden surge of protectivness. " I'm sorry, please explain."

Diane removed her hand from his arm, steeled herself for the question she was about to pose to him. " As you know Kathleen was my younger sister, and I am about to turn thirty in a month, I've nearly reached the age of a spinster. "

"If ever there was someone not suited to that title it would be you, Diane. " Paladin promised her, his voice now gone soft and tender.

"Thank you, never the less, I have heard that a woman of means can find a husband if she desires one."

"Surely you don't want me to play the matchmaker?"

"No, allow me to continue, I've found no man who would have me, that I'm willing to have in return. At my age a plausable reason for my single state would be a touch of scandle. Rumor that I'm damaged goods, as it were. "

"Diane, please. Nothing is farther from the truth." He tried to interupt her.

"Yes, well if such a rumor is circulating, I have two choices, marry quickly and that puts and end to it, or if I'm to be subject of scandle, I'd at least like to have enjoyed the benifits."

"Are you proposing?" Paladin couldn't have been more surprised if he'd been pole axed.

"No, I know you position on marriage, as regards youself."

"What then? I'm afraid you have lost me." He was turly not expecting her next question.

"Not so much a proposal as a proposition." she studied his face, suddenly scared of his answer.

Paladin was shocked, never would he have expected this from Diane.

"I accept, but you will have to explain you reasons, if you are still planning on finding a husband."

Paladin had rules regarding women, and the first was he didn't have relationships of anykind with virgins. Other than his own first time with a equally novice young woman when he was seventeen. He did not seek the company of young women.

"Good, I was afraid you'd refuse." Diane paused and took a sip of her tea. She studdied his face as she did, he was not traditionally handsome, more rugged, but not as she'd heard others say ugly, no far from that, Paladin's face had character, strength. His eyes were pale blue, his hair brown and wavy. His jaw line stong, with a cleft mark in his chin. The only flaw, if he had one, a nose that was large, and had been broken.

"Diane, I could refuse you nothing."

"If I am to be the subject of rumor and to endure a reputation I have not earned... it is high time to have the pleasure that the rumor aledges."

She frankly told him. Her eyes lowering from his at the end of her statement. She was trying to be bold and couldn't quite pull it off.

Paladin, flushed slightly, the closest he'd come to blushing since he was a school boy. He was honored she thought of him in such high regard, and that she found him attractive. Not, that it was the first time, but it was the first time he truely cared about the lady's opinion. " You honor me ma'am, but you have not yet explained how this may help you find a husband?"

"I don't believe it will help me find a husband, but, if I'm am forced into spinserhood. I'll have memories to sustain me. " She could not meet his eyes yet. Diane's fondness for Paladin was sincer, if she had the will to be seen as a fallen woman she'd offer to be his misstress. For Paladin she tought he might be able to forgo the life she'd grown up with, she wanted to experience lovemaking.

Paladin choose his next words very carefully, " If you have thought this over, and come to this conclusion, then I will be honored to assest you."

He hadn't expected his day to be so pleasently filled with her persence, let alone the details that lay ahead.

"I have thought it over. Thank you." Diane promised him.

"Shall I offer a way to proceed? Or had you .." He let that question trail off, as she looked suddenly, pale and nervous.

"I'm not sure, what do you suggest?"

"Have you engaged a room at the Carlton?" He would almost prefer that he take her to another hotel. But that could also prove to be problematic. He could be sure that they wouldn't be disturbed in this hotel, but he couldn't image taking her to his room.

"I have wired ahead for a room, but not yet signed in..." she let that statement hang, she'd been to worried about how he'd react to sign for her room before she spoke to him.

"Why don't you go ahead and sign for your room. I'll have Hey Girl, bring me a key and I'll meet you there in an hour?" He wasn't sure if that was to soon or not soon enough.

...

Paste your document here...


End file.
